Une semaine dans les Alpes
by MellyPan
Summary: Hetty invite son équipe à passer une semaine à la montagne, dans les Alpes. Le résumé est nul, en meme temps, il n' y a pas grand chose à dire. Mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. :) Ps : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la série non plus. Je joue juste avec .
1. Première partie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

**Après avoir longtemps hésité à poster ici, je me lance. Cette petite fiction (très petite, même, car elle ne comporte que 2 chapitres) est la dernière que j'aie écrite.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ;)**

**On se retrouve en bas ! :)**

**PS : Les personnages et la série appartiennent à S. Brennan, pas à moi.**

**PS 2 : Si vous aviez une lectrice qui s'appellait Poupoulle, et bien sachez que c'est moi. ^^**

Hetty avait invité toute l'équipe à passer Noël dans les Alpes, à Chamrousse. Sam était venu avec sa femme et sa fille. Elle possédait une maison à 1750 mètres, juste à coté des pistes, mais un peu à l'écart tout de même. Dans cette maison, on comptait 5 chambres, et à coté de cette grande maison, se trouvait une autre, plus petite, qui comptait 2 chambres. Sam dormirait avec sa femme, mais il faudrait trouver une solution pour la petite. Amy, la fille de Sam avait proposé de dormir sur le canapé, ou sur un matelas dans leur chambre. G s'était alors proposé pour laisser la sienne à Amy, et dormir sur le canapé. Il avait tellement insisté que finalement Sam avait accepté. La jeune fille dormirait dans la 2eme chambre, et G sur le canapé. Il avait dit que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas dormi dans le lit.  
Hetty avait prévenu l'équipe que sa maison se trouvait non loin des pistes, qu'il fallait prévoir des habits pour aller skier.  
Tout ce petit monde avait fait 10h30 d'avion, et avait dormi à l'aéroport de Paris. Ils avaient repris l'avion le lendemain pendant 3 heures pour arriver à Lyon, et prendre une correspondance pour Grenoble. 1 heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la gare.

Hetty attendit son équipe, puis demanda :

- Je vous propose de rester en ville quelques heures. Nous prendrons trois taxis pour monter à la station ce soir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tout le monde accepta. Ils laissèrent leurs valises à la gare, et partirent faire un tour en ville. Ils passèrent d'abord au marché de Noël, puis se baladèrent. Les filles partirent faire les magasins, elles étaient suivies des garçons qui trainaient les pieds au début, et qui finalement, s'étaient arrêtés dans un parc.

Après plusieurs heures passées dans la ville universitaire, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent en taxi. Sam avec sa petite famille, Hetty, Nell et Kensi, puis Callen, Éric et Deeks.  
1 heure après, ils arrivèrent dans la station et descendirent des taxis les pieds dans la neige.

- Aaaah ! S'exclama Éric en grimaçant  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Nell.  
- Mon pied s'est enfoncé dans la neige. Lui répondit l'informaticien.

Effectivement, Éric venait de marcher au dessus d'un trou, qui avait cédé sous son poids, et avait maintenant son pied 10cm en dessous de lui. Il ressortit son pied et le secoua.

- On dirait ce cher Monty. N'est-ce pas Sam ? Dit malicieusement Callen.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard noir de son partenaire, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. L'équipe arriva devant la maison. Hetty les fit entrer, visiter puis ils s'installèrent.  
Toutes les chambres se trouvaient à l'étage. À coté celles-ci, se trouvait un petit palier avec un canapé et une télévision. Dans la plus grande des maisons, il y avait deux canapés.  
Une fois installés, ils se rejoignirent dans le salon de la première maison, la plus grande.

- Que voulez-vous faire ? Demanda la petite dame.  
- On pourrait aller se balader dans la station ? Proposa le lieutenant.  
- C'est une bonne idée. Quelqu'un a une autre proposition ? Re demanda Hetty.  
- Non. Pour une fois, notre cher Deeks a eu une idée intelligente. Taquina Kensi.  
- Haha. Très drôle, Fern. Riposta ce dernier.  
- 1 point partout ! S'exclama Callen.  
- Je compte Kensi ! Déclara Sam.

Nell et Éric se regardèrent, désespérés. Hetty leva les yeux au ciel, et toussota.  
- Tout le monde est d'accord pour aller marcher dans la station ? Demanda t-elle.  
- Oui. Répondirent-ils en chœur.  
- Bien, alors allez vous habillez et nous partons dans 10 minutes. Déclara leur patronne.

Exactement 10 minutes plus tard, ils partirent faire un tour dans la station.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils parlèrent de la grandeur de la station, de toutes ses illuminations... Cela dura une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils parlèrent également de leur séjour. Ils resteraient du 23 décembre au 2 janvier.

Le lendemain, c'était le réveillon. Hetty avait prévu de faire une sorte d'apéritif dinatoire pour le lendemain, et une sorte de buffet pour le jour de noël.

Toute la troupe était partie se coucher assez tôt, fatiguée du voyage.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent de bonne heure, prêts à aller descendre la montagne.

Une fois en bas, Hetty partit chercher les forfaits, et une fois distribués, elle proposa une première petite descente.

- Je vous propose de prendre ce téléski *en montrant du doigt la 1ère remontée *, qui ne monte pas très haut. Ce serait parfait pour une première descente. Expliqua Hetty.

- C'est quoi son nom ? Demanda Amy.

- La Croisette, ma chère. Déclara la petite dame.

- Ah ouais, il est pas long. Constata la jeune fille en regardant son plan.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Hetty, en s'adressant à tous.

- Moi ça me va. Accepta Deeks.

- Moi aussi. Déclara Kensi à son tour.

- Bien, allons-y. Annonça Hetty.

Ils prirent donc tous le téléski. Arrivés en haut, Hetty se mit devant.

- Ceux qui ne savent pas faire de ski du tout, suivez-moi. Déclara l'ancienne espionne.

Personne ne se mit derrière elle.

- Vous savez donc tous faire du ski ? Reprit-elle.

- Oui. Lui répondirent-ils.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Hetty, un sourire en coin.

- Oui.

- Très bien. Le dernier en bas n'aura pas le droit à un chocolat chaud en fin d'après midi ! Lança-elle.

La petite chef partit à toute vitesse, aussitôt suivie par Deeks, et tous les autres, surpris. Ils arrivèrent dans cet ordre : Hetty , Deeks, Sam, Tamara sa femme, Callen, Kensi, Nell et Amy.

- Qui est le dernier ? Amy ? Ooooh.. Ce n'est pas grave, tu es plus petite , et donc moins lourde que certains, tu étais désavantagée. Constata la petite dame.

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents.

- Hetty l'a vite adoptée. Dit Sam en s'adressant à sa femme.

- Et inversement.

Ils sourirent. Le reste de la matinée se déroula très bien. Ils mangèrent très rapidement vers 11h, puis reprirent leurs descentes. Certains moment furent plus laborieux que d'autres. Vers 3 heures de l'après midi, ils rentrèrent tout en discutant de leur journée.

- Vous vous rappelez quand Kensi et Nell se sont enfoncés dans la poudreuse ? On a du aller vous chercher, avec Éric ! Se souvint Deeks.

**Alors , Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et même des conseils, si il a des choses qui ne vont pas. :) (Je suis sûre qu'il y en a ! ^^')**

**Je publierai la suite dans la semaine.**

**A la prochaine ! ;)**


	2. Deuxième partie

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

**Je vous poste la deuxième et dernière partie de cette toute petite fiction. :)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! ;)**

**EloOdie et MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES : Contente que ça vous plaise ! :)**

**On se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

_- Vous vous rappelez quand Kensi et Nell se sont enfoncées__dans la poudreuse ? On a du allez vous chercher, avec Eric. Se souvint Deeks._

Flashback

Il était 13 heures, et notre équipe s'était très rapidement réhabituée au ski. Certains plus que d'autres. Deeks, Kensi, Éric et Nell faisaient partie de ce petit groupe.

Deeks avait pris les rennes et avait décrété qu'ils prendraient le télésiège de la Bérangère, puis la piste des Coqs et des Oursons.

La première partie, la descente du premier bout des Coqs, se passa très bien. Ils voulurent passer au milieu des sapins, pour admirer le paysage.

Sauf que Nell et Kensi s'engouffrèrent au milieu de quatre sapins, dans la poudreuse. Elles ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais en voulant repartir en arrière à l'aide de leurs bâtons, elles les plantèrent... 15 centimètres plus bas.

- Heu... Il y a un léger problème, là... Se plaint Nell.

- Oui... Affirma Kensi.

Les garçons se retournèrent, ils étaient quelques mètres plus bas.

Quand il vu quel était le problème, Deeks se mit à rire.

- Hé ! Rala son équipière.

- Désolé ! Dit-il en riant.

- C'est tentant quand même... Avoua Eric.

- C'est pas beau de se moquer ! Se renfrogna Nell.

- Oui, t'as raison. Allez, viens Éric, allons secourir ces demoiselles en détresse... Déclara Deeks, taquin.

- Tu exagères, là. S'exclama Kensi en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu rigoles ? Vas-y, essaie de sortir. Lui répondit son équipier.

Kensi essaya de sortir plusieurs fois, en plantant ses bâtons Elle essaya d'atteindre avec ses bâtons un arbre pour le pousser, mais elle était trop loin.

- Alors ? Demanda Deeks, avec un sourire moqueur.  
- T'as gagné. Viens. Avoua Kensi.

Il ne bougea pas.

- S'il te plait. Continua-t-elle.  
- J'arrive. Finit le beau blond.

Il remonta, et se plaça un peu derrière.

- Alors, déjà, ne fais pas de mouvements brusques, tu pourrais t'enfoncer dans la poudreuse.  
- Ok.  
- Donne-moi un de tes bâtons, tout en le gardant en main.

Elle lui tendit un bâton, auquel ils étaient tous les deux accrochés.

- Bien. Je vais te tirer. Et dès que tu pourras, tu pousseras avec ton autre bâton contre le sapin. Ok ?  
- Ok.

Ils s'exécutèrent et, moins de trente secondes plus tard, Kensi était sortie.

- Et moi ? Demanda Nell.  
- Il faut juste qu'on te tire, ou alors tu peux sortir toute seule. Déclara Deeks.  
- Heu... T'es sur ? Dit -elle.  
- Ralala, ces filles, j'vous jure. Éric ! Ta charmante amie a besoin de l'aide de son chevalier. Déclara Deeks sur un ton théatral.  
- Je vole ! Je cours ! J'accours ! S'exclama Eric à son tour.  
- Tu es sur que t'en fais pas un peu trop, là ? Demanda Kensi.  
- C'est pas grave. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Éric sortit Nell de son pétrin en souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour et ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux.  
Deeks toussota et demanda :

- On dérange, là ?  
- Non non. Répondirent Nell et Eric.  
- Ok. Termina Kensi.

Fin du flashback

- Vous étiez tout rouges ! S'exclama la brune.  
- Oui. Autant l'un que l'autre. Renchérit le lieutenant.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? S'indignèrent Nell et Eric.  
- Ooooooh... T'as vu F... Kens' ? Ils parlent en même temps. C'est mignoooon... Dit Deeks, taquin.  
- Fais gaffe à la façon dont tu m'appelles... Par contre , je suis d'accord, c'est mignon. Lui répondit son équipière.

Ils parlèrent de leur journée tout le long du trajet.

- Dites, y a quelqu'un tout à l'heure, dans la queue du télésiège, qui a parlé d'une soupe et d'un glacier, à 3000m. C'était très bizarre... Déclara Sam.

- Une soupe et un glacier à 3000 mètres ? Reprit Callen.

- Je pense que cette personne voulait parler du glacier de l'Alpes d'Huez qui se situe à 3300 mètres d'altitude. Expliqua Hetty.

- D'accord. Et la soupe ? Re demanda Sam.

- C'est un terme utilisé pour décrire l'état de la neige. En l'occurrence, la neige devait être molle. Dit la petite dame.

- Oh ! C'est beaucoup plus compréhensible dans ce cas, là ! S'exclama Callen.

Ils rentrèrent tous, mais Kensi retint Deeks.

- Dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu savais skier.  
- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi.  
- ... Et, t'as appris où ?  
- Avec mes grands-parents. Pendant les vacances. Lui répondit-il, pensif.  
- D'accord. Allez, rentre, il fait froid.

Ils rentrèrent et partirent se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se réunit dans le salon, pour préparer le buffet du soir.  
Chacun mit la main à la pâte et en seulement 2 heures, le diner était prêt. Tout le monde était retourné se changer. Vers 20h30, ils commencèrent à manger. La soirée se déroula tranquillement, puis vint minuit. Hetty déboucha une bouteille de champagne, tout le monde but, puis se rassembla autour du petit sapin.

Tout le monde fut gâté, en particulier Amy.  
Certains reçurent des chocolats, d'autres des bijoux...

Deeks emmena Kensi à l'écart.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Lui demanda la jolie brune.  
- Plutôt te dire un truc, t'avouer quelque chose.  
- Je t'écoutes. Dit-elle, souriante et attentive à la fois.

Il souffla un grand coup.

- Bon, je me lance. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça, mais je vais essayer de faire bien, pour une fois.

Il souffla à nouveau pour se donner du courage.

- Bon, voilà Kensi. Il y a deux ans, je ne pensais qu'à sortir, à coucher avec plein de filles, juste pour m'amuser. Mais, ça c'était avant que je ne rentre au NCIS. Pourquoi à cette période j'ai arrêté de le faire ? Parce que je t'ai rencontré. Toi, une femme plein de caractère,forte et même quelques fois un peu garçon manqué, mais en même temps si douces pour certaines choses. J'ai appris à te connaître, à savoir quand ça n'allait pas, quand il ne fallait à tout prix pas te déranger. Je te connais presque par coeur. On s'est souvent confiés l'un à l'autre quand cela n'allait pas, c'était quelque chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Tu m'as toujours soutenu, et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez. Depuis la fois où tu es restée à mes côtés à l'hopital, j'ai su qu'il y a avait quelque chose de fort entre nous. Ce sentiment s'est intensifié chaque jour. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi Kensi. J'ai découvert quel était ce sentiment : l'amour. Je t'aime, Kensi.

Il s'approcha tout doucement du visage de la jeune femme et captura ses lèvres tendrement. A la plus grande surprise du jeune homme, il ne reçu pas de baffe, elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle répondit tout aussi tendrement que lui à son baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, elle lui sourit et lui murmura un «Je t'aime aussi.» très doux, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis ils décidèrent de repartir dans le salon, ou les autres allaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il la retint par le bras, avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le salon.  
- On le dit ou pas ? J'ai quand meme envie de garder une certaine intimité.  
- Non. Moi aussi j'ai envie de garder cette intimité.  
Ils se sourirent et rentrèrent dans le salon. Par chance, personne n'avait semblé remarquer leur absence, à part Hetty. Nell et Eric discutaient ensemble, et Amy regardait ses cadeaux sous l'oeil attentif de ses parents et de Callen.

Le jour de la saint Sylvestre, le 31 décembre, Hetty avait installé du gui un peu partout dans le salon. A minuit, tout le monde s'embrassa en se souhaitant une bonne et heureuse année. Au moment où Kensi et Deeks allaient se faire la bise, ils s'embrassèrent dans un baiser plein d'amour.  
- Et bah enfin ! S'écria une personne.  
C'était Callen qui venait de les voir, et en 30 secondes, tout le monde était au courant de leur relation.  
Les deux amoureux se prirent la main, enlaçant leurs doigts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de nos deux informaticiens de les imiter.  
Hetty déboucha ensuite le champagne, et donna une coupe à tous. ils levèrent tous leur verres en lançant : Bonne année !  
A Nell et Eric !  
Puis : A Kensi et Marty !  
Les deux couples s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissement de tous, c'étaient des baisers plein de promesses pour l'avenir.

**Voilà la fin ! :) Je vous avais dit, que cette histoire était courte ! ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ou même des conseils, j'y penserais pour la prochaine histoire. :)**

**A la prochaine ! ;)**

**Melly-lOove-Densii**


End file.
